rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Suspended Family Coaster
A Suspended Family Coaster is a steel inverted roller coaster with no inversions, built by Vekoma and designed for families. Just like all inverted roller coasters the train runs under the track with the seats directly attached to the wheel carriage. This latter attribute is what sets it apart from the older suspended swinging coaster from Arrow, which runs under the track, but "swings" via a pivoting bar attached to the wheel carriage.The model became a succes and undergone several changes and became one of Vekoma's most iconic recent models. History The model debuet in 2001 with the Rugrats Runaway Reptar opening at Kings Island in Ohio,today knwon as flying Ace Ariel Chase.The model became quit popular which allowed Cedar Fair to debut another one of the model under the name of Silver Streak at sister park Canada's Wonderland. Several clones and variations have opened since. The original designs featured trains with a safety system consisting of over-the-shoulder restraints. These restraints would lock into place with a belt-type connector which would be attached the seat base. All of the original track designs were of the 342m model with concrete footers. In March 2007, Vekoma debuted a new version of the Suspended Family Coaster, the 294m Sub-model. The first installation of this was Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Flyer at Movie Park Germany. The ride differs from previous Suspended Family Coasters because it has a portable base-frame beneath the track rather than concrete footers and features a new train style with fully padded seats that utilize lap bar restraints.However the 294m Family Coaster didnt became as popular as the 342m Sub-model,with only 2 ever build. One month later in April 2007, the 395m Sub-model was launched at Gröna Lund in Sweden. The ride, which was named Kvasten, features the same redesigned trains as Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Flyer. The ride also features a larger layout with a peak height of 20 metres (66 ft) and a length of 395 metres (1,296 ft). In 2013,the most iconic Sub-model of the Family Suspended Coaster yet,the 453m Sub-model,starting with Orkanen in Farup Sommerland in Denmark,this is by far the heighest of the models,with a lengh of 1,496.3 ft,and with the height of 453 m as the name implies,this became the most popular design yet,with 9 operating worldwide. Sub-Models All Sub-models have one train, which has 10 cars with 2 seats. This caters up to 650 riders per hour. All models feature friction wheel lift hills and magnetic Brake runs. * 294m- features a compact footprint where riders rise to 13 metres (43 ft) before completing a 48-second ride of turns and drops.By far the rarest Sub-model. * 342m-riders are taken up 14.8 metres (49 ft) and go through a tight helix, followed by a series of small turns and drops for a one-and-a-half minute ride. * '''395m-'''This model stands 20 metres (66 ft) above the ground and reaches speeds of up to 55 kilometres per hour (34 mph). * '''453m-'''By far the most common Sub-model and the most spread out as well.Riders are taken through up to 63.6 ft and has a lenght of 1786.3 ft,with a speed of 46.6 mph.The model usually contains a tunnel. = Installations Category:Stubs Category:Models Category:Models manufactured by Vekoma